Cavity mirrors, relay mirrors, and other optical elements of high-energy laser systems are commonly hard-mounted to suitable support structures provided therefor. In many applications, mechanical wave energy such as from support base motion couples through such hard mounting structures and induces spacial dislocations of the optical elements including vibration, jitter, and other dynamic effects that adversely affect, among other things, outgoing beam alignment. It is known to provide resilient optical element mounting structures for vibrationally isolating the optical elements from mechanical wave energy. However, such resilient mounting structures often present considerable interface difficulties, and moreover fail to provide the critical alignment called for in many high-precision high-energy laser applications. It is also known to provide a closed-loop controller having an attitude sensor and an actuator for correcting spatial dislocations induced by mechanical wave energy as exemplified by O'Hara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,126, incorporated herein by reference. The utility of such systems is limited, among other things, due to the comparatively costly and complex electronic controller circuitry required, due to the necessity of providing separate attitude sensors for sensing dislocations along the azimuthal and elevational planes, and due to the requirement of reserving mounting surfaces on the optical elements not only for the attitude sensors but for the actuators as well.